Savon
by Leyounette
Summary: Comment faire fondre un glaçon avec un savon ? Lemon LaviXKanda


**Titre :** Savon

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura (à ce propos, nous lui souhaitons tous un prompt rétablissement), le résumé et ses magnifiques rimes à Tsuki-chan^^

**Résumé :** Comment faire fondre un glaçon avec un savon ?

**Rating :** M pour lemon et mots pas polis

**Couple :** LavixKanda

**Petit blablatage : **j'écris depuis un certain temps, et je fréquente ce site depuis longtemps aussi, même si mon inscription dessus n'est que très récente. Ce n'est pas mon premier LaviXKanda (j'en ai un qui attend depuis août que je lui trouve une fin xD) mais par contre, c'est mon premier lemon... (tous aux abris)

En tous cas, c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire (un peu en retard certes U_U) de Talim 76 (allez lire ses fics elles sont géniales – petite pub rapide et discrète), merci pour ta gentillesse, ta patience, ton humour et toutes tes autres qualités ! Merci aussi à ma Tsutsu-chan pour son soutien psychologique et Tsuki-chan, sans qui je n'aurais jamais trouvé de résumé, et qui m'a grandement aidé pour l'une des situations qui suit.

Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon temps de lecture !

* * *

La journée avait commencé comme tant d'autres journées avant celle qui nous intéresse tout particulièrement à la Congrégation, On aurait presque pu la qualifier de « normale » s'il n'avait pas été question d'un ordre religieux d'Exorcistes appelés à lutter contre les âmes damnées d'un Comte démoniaque à l'aide d'armes sacrées aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

Tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude : Allen s'était empiffré de tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main lors du petit déjeuner, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jerry, le chef cuisinier, le commandant Reever avait dû chuchoter à l'oreille du Grand Intendant que le bébé de Lenalee venait de naître et qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son père pour réveiller le Chinois, ladite Lenalee avait distribué leur café quotidien aux escla... aux chercheurs de la Section Scientifique, Bookman était à la recherche de son petit-fils qui avait encore trouvé le moyen de s'éclipser jouer un mauvais tour à quelqu'un alors qu'une semaine d'événements attendaient d'être consignés dans les archives du clan, Miranda avait brisé sa troisième assiette de la semaine en voulant aider Krory à débarrasser son plateau, les autres Exorcistes étaient en mission ou dormaient encore et Kanda s'était levé à la première heure pour pouvoir s'entraîner en paix sans stupide moyashi ou crétin roux dans les pattes.

Bref, rien de bien extraordinaire.

L'inhabituel débuta une dizaine d'heure plus tard. Kanda revenait presque de bonne humeur de son entraînement, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli et comptait profiter de cette belle fin d'après-midi en prenant une douche bien méritée, puis en se promenant dans les couloirs de la tour.

Le brun entra donc dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et posa Mugen sur son lit. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de sa chambre et s'apprêtait à se déshabiller quand son regard se figea sur quelque chose, ou plutôt, sur l'absence de quelque chose,

Kanda jura dans sa langue natale, donna un coup de pied dans une pile de serviette innocemment posée au sol mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait plus de savon...

Lui qui détestait demander le moindre petit service à qui que ce soit, il allait être obligé d'aller quémander à quelqu'un un bout de la précieuse matière ! Il poussa un grognement particulièrement mécontent et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Voyons voir... à qui pouvait-il bien demander un tel service ? Trois noms lui vinrent à l'esprit : Lavi, Allen et Lenalee. Il exclut cette dernière d'office : il était contraint et forcé d'aller mendier un bout de savon à quelqu'un, ok, mais à une fille, qui plus est à la petite sœur du Grand Intendant qui ne manquerait pas de tout raconter à son grand frère adoré, ça, jamais ! D'un point de vue purement pratique, la chambre d'Allen était plus proche de la sienne que celle de Lavi, mais Kanda se rappela à temps que la tignasse de l'Exorciste en question était aussi blanche que neige et qu'il n'était pas à exclure que Pousse de Soja utilise de l'eau de javel comme shampoing...

Dans un soupir, le Japonais se résigna à sa destinée et jeta son dévolu sur Lavi. Non pas qu'il ait une raison particulière d'en vouloir au roux plus qu'à l'accoutumée, juste qu'il se sentait bizarre dès qu'il se trouvait dans un rayon de 10 mètres autour de lui. Il devait sans doute être allergique au parfum d'encre qui flottait en permanence autour de Lavi. Chose bizarre, il ne ressentait pas le même malaise quand il se trouvait près de Bookman...

Une petite lumière dans son cerveau lui annonça qu'il avait dépassé son quota de secondes d'introspection personnelle par semaine, et il chassa lesdites pensées loin de son crâne tout en se levant. Une fois dans le couloir, il alla frapper à la porte du roux, priant pour que personne ne passe dans le corridor à cet instant précis. Au troisième coup, Kanda entendit un mouvement derrière la porte de bois et Lavi lui ouvrit. La surprise de trouver son ami en kimono sur son palier se lut dans ses yeux, suivi d'un grand sourire réjoui sur ses lèvres.

- Yû-chan !! Quelle surprise de te trouver ici, à cette heure en plus ! Non, ne me dis rien et laisse-moi deviner... Ah, je sais ! Tu me proposes d'aller prendre un bain avec toi ! Ce sera un plaisir Yû-chan, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens tout de suite !!

Kanda tourna aussitôt les talons et se mit à marcher à grand pas vers la chambre de Pousse-de-Soja. Tant pis si Allen utilisait de l'eau de Javel, de la lessive ou Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre pour ses cheveux, il serait toujours plus fréquentable que Lavi !

Voyant son ami monter sur ses grands chevaux, le roux ne put contenir un sourire, attrapa Kanda au poignet et le tira gentiment mais fermement dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lâcha le brun et s'assit sur son lit.

De son côté, Kanda réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait vraiment dans la chambre du roux, ne l'ayant qu'entre-aperçu depuis le couloir auparavant. Maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il se rendait compte à quel point elle était remplie à en craquer de livres, feuilles, plumes usagées et autres bouteilles plus ou moins vides et plus ou moins bien fermées. Un bureau dans un coin de la pièce semblait englouti sous le papier et Kanda n'aurait su définir la couleur du sol, tant il était recouvert de bouquins et de manuscrits.

Lavi suivit le regard de son ami et sourit, gêné.

- Oui, ma chambre est presque aussi bien rangée que le bureau de Komui... Tout le contraire de la tienne je présume. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Du savon.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter du savon ?

Le sourcil gauche de Lavi se souleva de 5 millimètres, perplexe.

- Tu n'en as plus ?

- Tu te doutes bien que non, sinon je ne viendrais pas t'en demander !

Bien que surpris, le roux se leva d'un petit bond, s'éclipsa quelques instants dans sa propre salle de bain puis en revint, un petit pavé de savon en main, qu'il tendit au brun. Celui-ci le prit, grommela un vague « Merci » et repartit dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Lavi laissa quelques minutes s'écouler, le temps pour Kanda de rentrer dans sa chambre et de se mettre sous la douche, puis il attrapa son maillet posé sous quelques paperasses étalées sur son bureau et sortit à son tour de la petite pièce. Après avoir vérifié avec soin qu'il était seul dans le couloir, il se faufila devant la porte de Kanda et se planta devant. Il actionna la poignée mais comme il l'avait prévu, le brun s'était enfermé. Lavi entendait d'ailleurs le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui s'écoulait à travers la paroi de bois. Le roux s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la serrure de la porte et y colla son œil gauche. Heureusement pour lui, Kanda n'avait pas laissé la clé à l'intérieur. Lavi sortit son petit maillet de sa poche et l'activa. Loin de vouloir défoncer la porte à coups de marteau, il introduisit la petite croix de métal qui se trouvai sur son Innocence et commença à la faire tourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, cherchant à actionner le mécanisme de la serrure. En plus d'empaler les Akumas, cette petite croix s'avérait très utile quand il s'agissait de crocheter une porte récalcitrante. Manœuvrant avec soin la croix, il obtint le déclic escompté au bout de quelques secondes. Tendant l'oreille pour vérifier si le bruit de l'eau courante lui parvenait toujours -ce qui était le cas- il fit bouger la poignée, et entra dans la chambre... pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Kanda qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille mais qui semblait de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!

Lavi poussa un juron retentissant. Kanda restait la personne la plus méfiante au monde, même sous la douche.

- Tu le vois bien, je m'introduis par effraction chez toi.

- Parce que tu crois que le coup de crochetage de porte, c'est discret peut-être ?!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suis pas discret, c'est toi qui as une bonne ouïe. Et je te croyais sous la douche.

- J'y étais, figure-toi, jusqu'à ce que je remarque ton petit manège ! Toi qui as visiblement une grande expérience dans le domaine de l'intrusion chez autrui, tu ne connais pas l'astuce du « je fais couler l'eau pour tromper le voleur » ?

- Méchant Yû-chan ! Tu gaspilles les ressources de la planète !! Dans quelques siècles, tes descendants s'en mordront les doigts !!

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il venait de prendre Lavi la main dans le sac, et le roux trouvait encore le toupet de lui faire des reproches sur son sens de l'écologie ?! Le Japonais disparut quelques secondes au champ de vision de l'apprenti Bookman et coupa l'eau d'un geste sec dans la douche. Quand il revint devant le roux, il avait son savon à la main.

- Si c'est ça que tu es venu chercher, je te le rends, je n'en ai plus besoin.

- Ce n'était pas le but de ma visite, très cher. Je voulais voir si ta chambre était aussi sobre et rangée que je l'imaginais.

Et en effet, elle était aussi triste et manquait autant de gaieté et de couleur que le roux l'avait prévu. Le froid Japonais manquait cruellement de fantaisie – et Lavi en débordait.

- C'est chose faite. DEHORS !

Lavi ignorait visiblement le sens de ce mot puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Kanda fusilla le roux du regard et s'avança à grand pas vers le stupide archiviste qui polluait son espace vital – ses fichus maux de tête avaient repris dès que Lavi avait pénétré dans sa chambre, et vu la température de sa tête, il devait très certainement avoir de la fièvre : une consultation chez le médecin le plus proche s'imposait rapidement. Avant que le responsable de cette migraine n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste défensif, le brun lui avait attrapé le nez et le lui pinçait douloureusement. Le plus jeune ouvrit pour la bouche pour protester (et respirer accessoirement) et Kanda en profita aussitôt pour y fourrer le pavé de savon qu'il tenait toujours. Puis il ouvrit sa porte d'un grand coup et jeta le savon et l'archiviste qu'il y avait autour hors de sa chambre, avant de refermer sa porte, en prenant soin de laisser la clé dans la serrure cette fois-ci...

« Enfin débarrassé de cet idiot... »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kanda entendit Lavi recracher le savon puis regagner sa chambre en traînant les pieds, pendant que le brun repartait sous la douche finir de se rincer les cheveux. Mais avant que le brun n'ait de nouveau actionné l'eau, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose, ou plutôt, encore une fois, par l'absence de quelque chose dans sa chambre...

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, stupéfait (la colère arriverait dans quelques secondes).

Non. Finalement, il n'en avait pas encore fini avec Lavi...

Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, crachant encore des bulles de temps à autre, quand il entendit des pas menaçants dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, Kanda, furieux, ouvrait la porte de la chambre du roux – sans prendre la peine de frapper cette fois. Le Japonais paraissait réellement hors de lui, et avait à peine enfiler un kimono sombre en 4° vitesse pour faire le trajet sa chambre/celle de Lavi.

- Ça alors, Yû-chan, quelle surprise ! C'est amusant, ce soir, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'introduire dans la chambre de l'autre !

- Lavi, sale bâtard, rends-le moi TOUT DE SUITE ou je ne réponds plus de rien !!

Le roux prit un air faussement surpris.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu très cher ?

- DE MUGEN ! Tu me l'as volé quand tu t'es introduit dans ma chambre, enfoiré ! RENDS-LE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! Et numérote tes acabits, parce que même ton grand-père ne te reconnaîtra plus quand j'en aurai fini avec toi !

Kanda ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un pas menaçant vers le malheureux, une soif de meurtre et une rage sans commune mesure se dégageant de son aura tout entière. Et le brun était tant concentré sur son futur massacre de crétin roux qu'il ne remarqua pas le fameux bout de savon que Lavi avait négligemment jeté par terre. Le pied du brun se posa dessus, glissa et Kanda tomba à la renverse.

Lavi commit alors deux erreurs. La première fut de vouloir rattraper son ami dans sa chute. Action certes louables, mais le roux eut la mauvaise idée d'attraper le Japonais par le bout de la ceinture de son kimono, qui ne manqua pas de s'ouvrir dans un doux froissement de tissu. La seconde erreur du roux fut de regarder entre les pans du kimono désormais entrouverts – et Lavi s'aperçut avec joie que Kanda avait respecté la tradition japonaise qui consistait à ne pas porter de sous-vêtements sous un yukata...

Conclusion, les deux Exorcistes tombèrent par terre dans un « BOUM ! » assez sonore et un grand

désordre de bras, de jambes et de tissu.

Conclusion n°2, Lavi se retrouva allongé sur Kanda au sol, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer l'humeur de ce dernier.

- DEGAGE DE LA TOUT DE SUITE, ESPECE DE...

Le Japonais arrosa le roux d'un bon nombre d'insultes hautes en couleur, mais celui-ci ne daigna pas bougé d'un millimètre, au contraire, il assura sa position sur le corps à moitié dénudé du brun. Ce dernier avait beau se débattre, frapper le Bookman, le mordre ou le griffer comme un chat furieux que l'on aurait plongé dans une bassine d'eau froide, Lavi ne lâchait pas prise. C'était dans ces moments-là que Kanda détestait les deux centimètres que Lavi mesurait de plus que lui.

Le roux trouvait, lui, la situation actuelle très confortable et plutôt amusante. Il commença cependant à changer d'avis quand il sentit une certaine réaction en chaîne se déclencher tout le long de son corps... Si Kanda n'arrêtait pas de se débattre sous lui – et placé où il était, Lavi pouvait sentir mieux que personne à quel point le tissu du kimono du Japonais était fin et sa peau douce - la situation risquait de devenir rapidement très embarrassante pour les deux jeunes hommes...

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Kanda arrêta soudain de remuer et tourna la tête vers le visage du roux, partagé entre colère à l'état pur et dégoût.

- Lavi...?

Il ne répondit rien, et Kanda devint aussi rouge qu'une lycéenne effarouchée, moitié honte, moitié envie de meurtre.

- LAVI, ESPECE DE PUTAIN D'OBSEDE, DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE DE MOI !!

- Yû-chan, attends, je vais t'expli....

- Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER ! T'ES QU'UN VOLEUR DOUBLE D'UN PERVERS EN MANQUE ! LAISSE-MOI ME RELEVER, BORDEL !

Et le brun recommença à se débattre de plus belle. Cependant, si la présence si proche du corps de Kanda et le contact chaud et doux de sa peau excitaient Lavi au plus haut point, la réciproque était également vraie. Et quand ce fut au tour de Lavi de s'en apercevoir, il commença par ouvrir des yeux grands grands comme des soucoupes, puis un _énorme_ sourire éclaira son visage.

- Yû-chan ?

Kanda comprit qu'il avait compris et devint encore plus rouge – 100% de honte cette fois-ci. Le brun marmonna quelque chose entre « Saloperie de corps » et « Je veux mourir ! » puis détourna le regard, fermement décidé à ne plus croiser celui de Lavi.

- Ta gueule. Et laisse-moi me relever.

Lavi remarqua au passage combien la honte pouvait calmer les gens parfois.

- Pas question, Yû-chan... Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce que fait cette bosse inhabituelle entre tes jambes.

Kanda poussa un long soupir. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour avoir Mugen sous la main.

- Disons que j'ai plaqué au-dessus de moi un mec plutôt grand, assez musclé et pas trop laid. Toi comprendre ou moi te faire un dessin ?!

- Tu me trouves beau, Yû-chan ?

- Je te trouve bien foutu. Nuance.

Un nuage passa dans le sourire de Lavi.

- C'est uniquement sexuel alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que voudrais que ça soit d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais être... amoureux de moi, non ?

- Moi ?! Amoureux de toi ?! Redescends un peu sur Terre, idiot ! Comment pourrais-je aimer un gamin absolument immature, irresponsable, qui ne respecte rien ni personne et qui passe le plus clair de son temps à jouer des tours débiles et moqueurs aux gens ?!

Peut-être Lavi fut-il vexé ou déçu par la réponse du brun, toujours est-il qu'il relâcha quelques instants sa pression sur le corps de Kanda, et celui en profita aussitôt pour rouler sur le dos et se retrouver au dessus du roux, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

- A ton tour !

-A mon tour quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as une érection ?

- Parce que j'ai sous... enfin, sur moi maintenant un superbe garçon aux cheveux plus sombres que la nuit, aux yeux plus bleus que la mer, aux traits parfaits, et avec un corps de rêve entretenu par des heures d'entraînement ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Tu m'aimes ?

La voix de Kanda vibrait un tout petit trop pour exprimer une simple question dont la réponse lui aurait été totalement indifférente. Sa fièvre avait triplé et il commençait tout juste à en comprendre l'origine...

- Les Bookmen n'ont pas de cœur...

- Mais ça ne les empêche pas de coucher de droite à gauche de temps en temps ?

- Si c'est dans le cadre de nos observations, pas du tout. Par exemple, je pensais que tu serais plus agressif... Allen, lui, était beaucoup plus coopératif, et j'aimerais vérifier si Lenalee est aussi prude que son frère veut nous le faire croire...

- LAVI !!

Scandalisé, Kanda fusilla le roux du regard et lui colla une claque retentissante sur la joue gauche. Étrangement, les derniers mots du roux l'avaient mis encore plus hors de lui que le vol de son Innocence. Lavi profita de la colère du brun pour lui attraper les poignets et pour se retrouver au-dessus, un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Serais-tu... jaloux, Yû-chan ?

- CREVE, CONNARD !!

- Dans ce cas, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas du tout et que tu n'es absolument pas jaloux, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je te raconte mes ébats de ma nuit passée avec Allen ?...

- TA GUEULE !

- Je l'ai attrapé par derrière après m'être glissé dans sa chambre sous une excuse quelconque, je l'ai plaqué sur son lit, je lui ai arraché son haut...

- Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule !

- Puis je lui ai roulé une pelle, et il m'a sucé et...

- Tais-toi !!

Les mots de Kanda s'affaiblissaient peu à peu pour ne plus être qu'un murmure inaudible. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, mais il ne pouvait même pas se boucher les oreilles, Lavi lui tenait trop fermement les mains. Il ne voulait plus entendre ces mots qui le blessaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, à cause d'une raison qu'il ne comprenait désormais que trop bien. Mais Lavi ne voulait pas se taire et Yû ne voulait plus se sentir aussi vulnérable devant de simples mots. Il parvint à libérer l'une de ses mains, gifla à nouveau l'insolent rouquin et cria de toutes ses forces, au bord des larmes :

- JE T'AIME !

Lavi se tut immédiatement.

- C'est bon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?! Je t'aime ! Tu vas pouvoir encore plus me torturer et te foutre de moi ! T'es content maintenant ?

- Très.

Il ne laisse pas le temps au brun de répliquer et s'empara possessivement de ses lèvres. Passé le moment de surprise, Kanda recommença à se débattre, mais le roux semblait préférer le faire mourir d'asphyxie plutôt que de le lâcher et le Japonais céda. Mieux, il répondit au baiser du plus grand, qui lâcha finalement ses poignets pour laisser ses mains se perdre dans le cou et les cheveux d'ébène du garçon allongé sous lui. Lavi finit par séparer leurs lèvres pour reprendre son souffle et chuchota

- Je suis désolé mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu reconnaisses tes sentiments.

- Comment voulais-tu que j'admette quelque chose dont je n'avais pas conscience il y a encore 3 minutes ?!

- Dans ce cas, il faudra vraiment que je remercie Komui d'avoir confié la tâche d'approvisionner les chambres du QG en nécessaire de toilette à cet incompétent de Chaoji.

Lavi cessa soudain d'embrasser le brun, abandon dont celui-ci se plaignit immédiatement d'un grognement mécontent. Grognement qui fut aussitôt suivi d'un hoquet de surprise quand le Japonais sentit de brûlantes lèvres se poser à la naissance de son cou, tandis que les mains du roux s'aventuraient de plus en plus profondément dans son kimono décidément très entrouvert. Histoire de ne pas rester en plan à ne rien faire, Kanda arracha son bandeau à l'apprenti Bookman et s'attaqua à sa veste.

L'un très occupé à mordiller un délicieux cou et l'autre aux prises avec les boutons d'un uniforme récalcitrant, ni Kanda ni Lavi ne surent jamais comment ils étaient passés du sol au lit voisin. A croire que Road était soudainement apparue dans la chambre, les avait téléportés jusque sur les draps puis était tranquillement repartie taquiner les jumeaux (non sans avoir disposé auparavant quelques caméras dans la chambre de l'Exorciste - l'anniversaire de Tyki approchait et une vidéo érotique serait toujours plus originale que l'éternelle paire de gants neufs).

Mais les deux occupants du lit étaient désormais bien trop occupés pour prêter attention à cette petite incohérence du continum spatial.

Lavi était finalement parvenu à ôter entièrement son kimono à Kanda et admirait maintenant la nudité offerte du brun (qui semblait être très frustré d'être le seul en tenue d'Adam et qui s'ingéniait à rééquilibrer leurs situation en se débattant avec la ceinture du roux).

La conscience de ce dernier essaya une dernier fois de le raisonner - qu'en dirait le vieux panda, qu'adviendrait-il de son avenir de Bookman et tutti quanti – mas Yû coupa court à ces pitoyables tentatives en envoyant le caleçon de Lavi voir sur la commode s'il y était. Le roux commença à couvrir les parties encore inexplorées du corps de Kanda de baisers qui arrachaient gémissements surpris et soupirs de désir au Japonais. Les mains enfouies dans les mèches de feu de son compagnon, celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ces bruits qui provenaient de plus en plus profondément de son être – sans grand succès. Enfin, le visage de Lavi se replaça à la hauteur du sien et Kanda plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres aux siennes, avant d'effectuer un demi-tour et de se retrouver à son tour au-dessus. Non mais oh. Pas question d'être le seul à se tourner les pouces ici, et il rendit à Lavi chacun de ses baisers et chacune de ses caresses – à la différence près que l'apprenti Bookman ne faisait, lui, strictement aucun effort pour atténuer ses soupirs sensuels.

Les deux jeunes hommes unirent à nouveau leurs lèvres, leurs langues reprirent leur ballet enflammé, et Lavi en profita pour rebasculer sur le brun. Il sépara de nouveau leur visage et posa son index et son majeur sur la bouche entrouverte de Kanda, qui regarda les doigts, puis Lavi, puis à nouveau les doigts.

- ... Et je suis censé en faire quoi ?

Soupir désespéré du roux, où pointant une impatience croissante. Et dire que c'était lui le cadet...

Lavi embrassa à nouveau l'excitant ignorant puis lui montra que faire desdits doigts, en faisant courir sa langue sur ceux de Kanda, puis en les suçant de façon tout à fait suggestive. Les yeux du Japonais s'écarquillèrent comme des assiettes, ses joues virèrent au rouge écrevisse et il manqua d'étouffer de colère.

- Hors de question !!

- Yû-chan, je te demande simplement d'humidifier mes doigts. On a pas d'huile et ça risque de faire mal sinon.

- … Je crois qu'on a pas tout à fait envisagé la situation sous le même angle...

Le sourire de Lavi s'étira de trois mètres de long et il susurra sensuellement à l'oreille du brun.

- Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant Yû-chan...

La seconde suivante, Kanda sentait quelque chose d'étranger pénétrer en lui, et ne put retenir un faible cri – plus de surprise que de douleur. Visiblement, il avait atteint les limites de la patience du roux et celui-ci avait décidé de se passer de phases préliminaires. Il en serait quitte pour se retrouver avec les traces des ongles que Kanda avait instinctivement enfoncé dans son dos. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais pas très douloureuse non plus. Pourtant, Yû se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu, petit, les filles du bordel voisin de sa maison dire que cela faisait mal.

Puis Lavi ondula pour la première fois en lui. Aïe. Oui, il la sentait maintenant, la douleur. Mais il sentait aussi que le roux y allait doucement. Il chercha ses lèvres et les couvrit de légers baisers, incitant l'apprenti Bookman à continuer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et reprit ses mouvements tout en rassurant le brun de mots d'amour chuchotés entre deux va-et-vient. Yû finit par entourer la taille du roux de ses jambes, affermit la prise de ses bras autour de son torse et Lavi enfouit son visage dans les mèches sombres du kendoka. Peu à peu, la douleur laissa place à un plaisir nouveau et de plus en plus intense, et les coups du roux se faisaient à chaque fois plus bouillants – et les soupirs des deux amants de plus en plus difficiles à taire. Enfin, leurs deux corps et leurs deux cœurs battirent à l'unisson et le temps suspendit son cours.

Ni Lavi ni Kanda n'auraient su dire combien de temps leur étreinte dura, années, heures et secondes ayant perdus tout leur sens. Plus de continum espace-temps, plus d'Exorcistes, plus de Bookman, plus de lotus, plus de Road, plus de Noah, plus de guerres et de morts. Juste Lavi et Yû.

Le temps les rattrapa et ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même instant.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, allongés l'un sur l'autre, haletants, exténués mais heureux, tout simplement – et Kanda décida de ne plus jamais se moquer des gens qui souriaient comme des imbéciles.

Puis il fallut se séparer et chacun réintégra son corps. Lavi se blottit contre le torse chaud du brun et commença à jouer distraitement avec une de ses mèches. Ils ne disaient rien mais le silence les comprenait.

Le soleil se levait à peine et Kanda était très occupé à nouer sa cascade d'ébène en une queue de cheval austère quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Abandonnant ses opérations capillaires, le brun alla ouvrir, tout en râlant intérieurement contre les casse-pieds matinaux. Il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant son roux préféré nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il le fut plus en voyant que son visiteur tenait une brosse à dents dans la main droite. Lavi lui adressa un sourire ravageur et entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Aurais-tu du dentifrice, Yû-chan ? Je suis en pénurie...

* * *

Voili voiloù, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes (va se pendre), et comme je le précisais en haut, ceci est mon premier vrai lemon (même si c'est pas le pire dans sa catégorie) donc si vous avez des conseils/critiques/menaces de mort etc, ils sont les bienvenus dans les reviews^^


End file.
